


Шрамы

by NekoAkurana, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2019 || Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAkurana/pseuds/NekoAkurana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019
Summary: На теле. Есть ли польза от них?
Series: 2019 || Внеконкурс [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660891
Kudos: 1





	Шрамы

Иногда Вэшем овладевали странные чувства… Обычно это происходило, когда растворялось вокруг тепло от солнечных лучей, оставляя его в темноте наедине с собой. Когда никто не мог подтвердить или развеять его страхи и опасения… Когда, оказавшись один в пустыне, он сам начинал чувствовать себя миражом.  
Все события в его жизни казались в те секунды затянувшимся сном, или что его самого и вовсе никогда не существовало. Была ли реальна Рем, его брат или даже экипаж корабля, существовали ли они когда-то на самом деле? И правда ли уход близких так неизбежен... что он навсегда обречён на одинокое скитание?  
«Находить, чтобы потом потерять, привязываться и затем оставлять позади…»  
Тогда он, задыхаясь, спешил избавиться от плаща. Откидывал потрёпанное одеяние в сторону, а потом с диким воплем пытался потушить упавший в костёр подол или рукав.  
И тогда он сам казался себе как нельзя сентиментальным, оставленным на произвол судьбы ребёнком.  
Слезящиеся от страха глаза выискивали на теле шрамы, плохо выделяющиеся на коже в мягко оранжевом свете костра. Истории появления многих из них уже забылись, хотя некоторые всё ещё отзывались фантомной болью при более тщательном изучении.  
Большинство борозд был схожи друг с другом, но он точно помнил, что парочка на спине оставлены длиннющей (под стать владельцу) плетью… Многочисленные следы от пуль путались со шрамами от сигарет. Некоторые были исключительными — точно клеймо, распускались розочками на рельефном торсе… Кто бы тут удержался, чтобы не оставить свой след?  
«И хоть бы раз от поцелуя…»  
Вэш поёжился. Усилившийся холод даже близко не исцелял и не успокаивал, лишь немного остужал горячую голову. Но чего было не отнять, так это, что в первую очередь именно металлические каркасы на груди и спине всегда ощущали резкие перепады температур. И у каждого — своё, исключительное значение: напоминание о сломанных и неправильно сросшихся рёбрах и плата за попытку прикрыть спины управляющих некогда любимого салуна.  
Кулак некоего громилы оказался столь сокрушительным, что это был один из тех первых дней, когда Вэш предполагал, что на самом деле может так просто умереть… Сейчас можно было лишь посмеяться и даже каплю воспрянуть духом. Его цель, его стремление… То, что давало ему сносить насилие над собой — но не над другими…  
Ему вдруг померещилась кровь, её запах и вкус на языке. Так больно, так страшно… Столько облегчения.  
Ведь наиболее значимыми шрамами по-прежнему оставались те, что на душе. В тех самых её уголках, которые больше невидны никому.  
Вечно обжигающие следы от ударов Николаса и Найвса и даже пощёчин Мэрил с Милли… Исчезнут вместе с телом.  
Всё исчезнет — лишь приятная смесь боли и радости от проведённого вместе времени прочертит тонкую линии в памяти... Такую, чтоб невозможно было забыть.


End file.
